My Angel
by Pen-of-Chaos
Summary: He wanted to find a quiet place without vampire for his princess, too bad he choose Forks. Edward is going to learn all about the vampires's origins and is going to find love where he didn't expect it. C.O with Twilight EC/HP. FemHarry. SnapeOOC


This is a Harry Potter/Twilight cross over. Harry is a girl ( I only like him when he is she!)

There are a lot of vampire so, this will be quite different. And I bring the idea of Rosario Vampire ( with the necklace)

The Corvinus family has nothing to do with underworld!

I NEED A BETA!!! HELP ME!!!

* * *

Prologue :

« Albus! This can not go anymore further! » Pompom exclaimed while slamming the door of the infirmary at the head of the journalists which waited up in the castle for the last 3 days. « They could at least have the decency to leave her some time!"

« Time will change nothing! » Hiss Severus, taking them by surprise. « She can not stay here Albus. It's too dangerous even if Voldemort is now dead. »

« And since when exactly do you care about the well being of the girl who live Severus? » Ask Minerva under the disapproving glare of the headmaster who was wondering the same thing.

« Since THAT ! Minerva ! » He shriek, pointing the lifeless form on the bed.

Her long and blond silvery hair almost white were curling around her pallid face. Her eyes were shut and encircles with violet rings and her red blood lips were drawn in a thin line. He nonchalantly crossed a finger on her neck's necklace. This would have ring a bell if he had paid attention. They didn't saw a magical seal every day even in the magical or vampire world! Even when she had managed to hide it, he should have guessed! She was so… So everything actually to be a poor human being. He pushed her a little for see his back and raised slowly her pyjamas, revealing the tail of a dragon who ended artistically in hes hip. There was no more possible doubt.

« Why ? » He whispers, bringing her cold hand to his lips. « Why didn't anybody tell me ? »

« Tell you what Severus ? »

« I shoul have understood sooner. If I had not been so blind I could have protect her. All was right under my nose and I didn't catch it!"

« Severus ! » Albus sigh, quite astonished by the emotions he saw in his potion master's eyes.

« She is the last heir of Dorian Corvinus's royal blood. I should have feel it! » He mourned ashamed of himself and his behaviour toward her.

« I… I don't understand ! » Minerva admit a bit lost.

« Dorian Corvinus was a vampire king who reign over the world some millenaries ago. When the wizard emerged, they killed him with all his family but somewhat, her daughter escape and went into hiding, being protected by an army of faithful soldiers. The royal family has be forgotten but some pureblood vampire never lost the hope that someday, a child from that royal bloodline would come and restore the greatness of the vampire and their domination over the rest of the world. » Albus explained slowly, eyeing Snape who was mute. « How can you be certain that she is that child Severus ? »

« First of all, her appearance. The silvery hair is the sign of the royal family. They all had it. Then, her tattoo. The dragon was Dorian Corvinus's symbol. And finally… this!" He explained, showing the necklace she was wearing. "It's a magical seal. My grand father told me once of that but it was a legend. An old society of religious vampire who was in charge of protecting the royal family heirs. The had sealed the demoniac powers of the young vampire for he can walk among the human. Look, the seal is broken. That's why she took her original appearance back. Albus, her protection falls to me. The Prince family has always be part of the Corvinus's clan. Et believe me when I say that all the craziest and bloodiest vampires will try to find her."

« Don't forget all the deatheater that have escape !» Minerva add with a frown.

« And those bloody journalist are not going to let her be until they get a picture or a scoop !" Pompom scorn.

« Well, we are going to give them what they want. A scoop. Pompom, you will officially announce the death of Adelandra Potter. » The old headmaster sigh, taking everyone by surprise.

« Albus ! » Minerva exclaimed, both hand on her mouth.

« Her friends are dead Minerva. Remus is dead, Sirius is dead, the Weasley are dead. What does she has left alas for us 4? We are going to use a deatheater's dead body and change it into Adelandra's one. Severus, take her as far as possible. Don't tell me where. Don't forget this: You cannot do anything of magic anymore. Her more than ever. Her magical signature is too easier to recognize. Change both of your names and try to live as a muggle. »

« I need some time Albus. »

« 12 hours ! Not much ! »

« It will be enough ! » He assured, rapidly leaving the hospital wing.

« » « » « »

Finally, 12 hours has been pretty short even for him. Go to Gringott, contact some old friends who could help him, find a good place to hide, get false identities, find a house to buy and creating a whole new life… He was glad that the magic exists and that he has good friends.

Early in the morning, Albus was officially announced the death of the girl who lived et while the chaos ensue, Severus was leaving with his precious burden, thanks to the portkey albus had made.

To be continue…

* * *

As you can probably read, i highly need a beta so please, if you think that you will appreciate this story, let me know!

And don't forget the review!!! :D


End file.
